


Untitled

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay knows Michael misses Gavin, so she decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And uh, I just wanna say, to Gavin, please come home. We miss you," Michael says with a smile, a little quirk of his lips. Gavin smiles, and looks at his eyes.
> 
> They’re cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not originally my fic. the author didn't know what to do with it, so I asked her if I could do something with it and she said it was okay.

Michael’s chest heaves. He’s shaking, at the fingertips. His heart is pumping wildly, breath shaky and weak. He wants to cry. He wants so badly to cry, but nothing’s happening. He’s just kneeling there, in front of his couch, curled over himself with his forehead pressing into the floor. Weak, strangled noises escape him, deep, low in his throat, forcing themselves out of him in the form of whimpers and half-screams.

The feeling of longing is making him so desperate, and Lindsay had tried to calm him down, sat on her knees next to him, rubbing a light hand up and down his back soothingly. It wasn’t helping.

It was like every single nerve and cell in his body was reacting to the idea of Gavin not being close, being so far away, near all those hot British guys with their sexy accents and their sexy stubble and their sexy terrible teeth.

"Fuck," he gets out, but it barely sounds like a word, sounds less like a word than it does the noise of a dying animal, alone and scared and just wishing and hoping that someone would come and take care of them.

Michael starts to rock, back and forth, making little, low, desperate noises, and that’s when Lindsay leaves. To be perfectly honest, that doesn’t do much. He doesn’t feel better, doesn’t feel worse. He needs Gavin, needs the brit to come to him, to pick him up and hold him close, cradling his head and whispering comfort into his ear, and he knows he’ll cry, and he doesn’t want to cry because Gavin never cries, and he’ll think Michael’s being silly, which he is, and he’s just not sure how to deal right now.

So many things are happening, with the wedding, and Dan leaving, and the new season of Immersion, and what if people are getting tired of Rage Quit? What if everybody stops caring? The fans fell for him so quickly, they can fall out just as quickly. Is he being more loud than normal? Is he being more mean? Are people actually getting mad at him for the things he says? To Gavin? To them? He just knows, he can feel everyone losing interest in him. Geoff, Ray, Burnie.

Gavin.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Everything is going wrong.

This is so stupid.

"God damn it."


	2. Chapter 2

A whimper in the silence of the night aroused Lindsay from her sleep. Another whimper made her roll over and she gasped at what she saw. Michael was crying in his sleep, soft whimpers escaped his mouth whispering Gavin’s name. Lindsay reached over and shook his shoulder. 

"Michael, wake up sweetie" she murmured.

When Michael opened his eyes, Lindsay’s heart broke at the sadness in his eyes. She knew he missed Gavin painfully. All the while he was away in England, she hopelessly watched as Michael cried for him. She had tried to help him, but to no avail, knowing that he needed Gavin. Lindsay wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Shh, it’s okay" she soothed rubbing his back.

Michael cried softly in her arms.

"I-I just want Gavin back" he choked out, tears soaking into her chest, “I just miss him so fucking much, Linds."

Lindsay sighed sympathetically and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"I know, babe, I know. He’ll be back soon, just hang in there, okay?" she reassured him pecking his lips softly. He nodded and went back to sleep. Lindsay looked at him and sighed once more.

"I hope Gavin does come back" she whispered to herself.

—————

The next Friday morning, Lindsay sat on the couch while Michael was at work she staying home because she didn’t feel too well. In reality she was devising a plan to help Michael. The plan was to call Gavin, tell him that Michael missed him badly, and tell him to come back home.

First step, call Gavin.

She reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Finding him in her contacts, she immediately called him. Lindsay waited, getting three rings until he finally picked up.

"Hey, Lindsay" the familiar British voice greeted her.

Confused, she asked, “How did you know it was me?”

Gavin chuckled, “I saw your name. I have an iphone remember”

Realizing that, she blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Shit I have one, too" she laughed. The two laughed for a bit before Lindsay calmed down.

"So why’d you call me? Is it something important?" he asked curiously getting to the point. Lindsay bit her lip nervously.

"Um, actually, it’s about Michael." Gavin went quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down, Gavin, just listen okay?" she said. Gavin quieted waiting for Lindsay to talk.

"Gavin" Lindsay started, “Michael needs you. He is missing you so much that it is literally hurting him. Hell, yesterday he was in so much pain that he literally started to cry."

Gavin’s heart stopped as he heard the news about Michael. He had always thought Michael was so strong, the toughest shell to break. The thought of Michael crying all because Gavin was gone, made his heart split in two.

"Gavin, I know the reason why he is hurting so much over you, it’s because he loves you" he gasped and blushed.

It was true about what Lindsay said. Michael did love him. Even though her and Michael were engaged, she always knew right from the beginning that he still had feelings for Gavin. And she was okay with it, because truth be told, she also had a little crush on Gavin.

"So what you’re trying to tell me, Lindsay, is to come home?" Gavin asked as she finished.

"Yes. When are you come back?" she asked, hope in her voice.

"Well, I could come back today if I get to the airport fast enough" he said. Smiling with glee, Lindsay answered, "Good, then I’ll be picking you up because I have a plan."

Interested, Gavin replied, “what kind of plan we are talking?”

————-

At work, everyone could see how the effects of Gavin leaving were on Michael. He didn’t talk to anyone, he rarely yelled or cussed. During AHWUs, he didn’t try to bother Geoff or Jack. Hell, he didn’t have any enthusiasm when he did the let’s plays or the Rage Quits. He really was a broken man.

"Man, I’ve never seen him so depressed" Ray said as the other men were out in the break room. "For as long as I’ve known Michael, he has never been this sad."

Geoff sighed and took a sip of his coffee. “Yeah, I know. The viewers can tell too. Don’t worry. When Gav comes back, he’ll go back to his normal self.” He said as he walked back to the Achievement Hunter office.

Ray watched him go and sighed as well. “Gavin, please come back” he muttered silently and went back into the office.

It was going to be a long, quiet day.

—————-

Lindsay beamed widely as saw Gavin’s plane touch down at the Austin airport. Gavin got out luggage in tow, and once she saw her, he smiled and ran to her. She laughed as he hugged her tightly and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him.

"Welcome back, Gav" she laughed patting his back, "I really missed you." Gavin chuckled and released her. "Missed you too, Lindsay."

After putting his bags in the trunk of her car, they drove away from the airport. A comfortable silence fell between them, talking rarely during the entire ride home. They pulled in front of her and Michael’s apartment, and sat in the car for a few moments.

"So, do you remember the plan?" Lindsay asked as she turned the engine off.

Gavin grinned, “Yeah. Wait in your apartment while you go pick up Michael. Did he really miss me that much?” he asked her.

She smiled sadly as she remembered how broken Michael was. “He sure did. He’s going to be in for a surprise when he sees you” she giggled.

Just as Gavin was going to step out of the car, Lindsay did the unexpected. She reached out and turned his face and surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

They kissed for a while before separating and staring into each other’s eyes. “Just so you know, I missed you the most too Gavin.” He smiled widely and pecked her lips again. “And I missed you too.”

—————

5:00 pm rolled around and everybody at the Roosterteeth office were all heading home, except for the animators who stayed all night. Michael trudged out of the office. He was going to walk home, but he then saw Lindsay’s car out in the parking lot.

Confused, but relieved that he didn’t have to walk across the street to his apartment. He opened the door and got in, closing it.

"Hey" he greeted her leaning over and kissing her cheek, "thought you were sick?"

"I am, I was just out getting something to eat" she lied. She didn’t want him finding out the real reason why she was out "sick". Nodding his head, Michael let it go, not wanting to press further.

—————-

As they pulled into the parking lot in front of their apartment, Michael could sense something was up. The entire ride, although they just drove across the street, was silent and he didn’t like it.  
“Alright, what’s wrong?” he asked sternly.

Lindsay turned to look at him and smiled. “Nothing is wrong, but I do have a surprise for you.”

Intrigued, Michael asked “so, what’s the surprised?” 

Lindsay laughed. “It’s not a surprise if I tell you, now is it?” she stepped out of the car and began walking up the stairs. Michael got out of the car and followed her up.

They walked to their door and Michael stood behind Lindsay as she unlocked it. But eager to want to know what his surprise was, he tried to pry it from her.

"Is it that game I was asking about? A Fluttershy pillow? Hookers?" he asked, laughing at the last one.

"No, no, and hell no" Lindsay chuckled. "Well then what the fuck is it then, tell me" he asked pleading with her. She gave in and smile. "All right, here’s is your present."

When she opened the door, tears sprung to Michael’s eyes. There sitting on the couch watching t.v. with a beer in his hand, was Gavin. The Brit looked up at Michael and smiled widely. “Hi, Mi-cool” he said using the nickname he used for him.

"G-Gavin!!" Michael choked out, tears running down his face. He ran to him and pulled him up, hugging him tightly. Gavin set the beer on the coffee table and hugged him back.

"I-I missed you s-so fucking much, Gavvy. Fuck I’m so glad y-you’re back" Michael sobbed into his shoulder his tears staining his shirt.

Gavin chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his curly hair. “Shh, I’m here now, I’m here. It’s okay, everything’s alright” he cooed softly, letting his own tears spill over.

Michael looked up at Gavin and unexpectedly kissed him. They relished the feeling of each other’s lips. Both their lips were chapped, but equally as soft. They never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, they forgot they weren’t the only ones in the room. They parted and looked at Lindsay expecting her to be mad, but instead were surprised to find her smiling ear to ear. “Hey, can I get some of the love too?” she asked amusement in her voice.

They smiled and opened their arms to let her into the hug. Lindsay and Gavin were going to kiss again, but they hesitated. They both stared at Michael waiting for an answer, but he just nodded at them, indicating that he was okay with it. They beamed at him and kissed each other.

As the two kissed, Michael made a realization: Gavin belonged with them, not just with Roosterteeth, but with him and Lindsay in general. Gavin had been with the two ever since he and Lindsay started dating. The three of them would always go on their lunch time swims, to bars for drinks, and to the movies together. Hell, whenever Gavin declined their offer sometimes and it would just be the two of them with someone from the office, they would just sit there in the booth and drink. It was never the same without Gavin.

Lindsay herself was the same way. Even though her and Michael were engaged, she actually had feelings for Gavin. She even told Michael that she even loved Gavin as much as he did, and he didn’t react badly about it, he just simply agreed with her feelings for the Brit. She felt as if the three of them were perfect for each other. And she was right.

Gavin, though, was a completely different story. Sure he had a family back in England, and a family he calls home in Austin with the Ramsey’s. But with Michael and Lindsay, he felt something more with the both of them. With Michael, it was a love that he tried to keep locked away so as not ruin the friendship between them. But yet somehow, when they would hang out together, just the two of them, his heart would explode with every contact he had with Michael, right now was no exception. And with Lindsay, to be honest, he resented her at first. He thought that she was trying to steal Michael away from him, and trying to make his life miserable as she and Michael express their love in front of him. But overtime, he grew to like Lindsay, sharing laughs with her and being friendlier towards her more. In the Minecraft let’s plays, the two of them would constantly kill Michael and laugh as he would retaliate. He soon began to have feelings for her too.

Finally, Gavin and Lindsay parted both their faces flushed with red. Gavin took their hands and led them over to the couch sitting in the middle with the two cuddled up on both his sides. Gavin grinned and threw his arms over their shoulders, pulling them close.

"So, when did you get back, Gav" Michael started, grabbing his hand and interwining their fingers together.

Gavin and Lindsay looked at each other and then looked back at Michael before they said at the same time, “two hours ago.”

Shocked, Michael asked, “Lindsay, you knew? Why didn’t you tell everybody that Gavin came back?”

"Because it was part of her plan, which was to call me and tell me to come back because you were missing me to the point where you were in so much pain" Gavin explained with Lindsay nodding as he finished. 

Michael’s face went red with embarrassment as Gavin recalled his broken state.

"Michael," Lindsay soothed reaching her hand across Gavin to grab Michael’s other hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles, "I was really worried about you. I even tried to help you, but all you wanted was Gavin. He was the only thing you wanted while you were like that."

A lone tear fell down Michael’s face as he remembered how much missing Gavin affected him. Gavin’s eyes softened and he wiped his tear away. “Hey, it’s alright. It’s okay” he murmured pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Gav" he croaked looking up at him with tear filled eyes, "you don’t know how much it hurt to think that you would never come back. You don’t know how much it killed me at the thought of something bad happening to you. I mean, with all the stuff that’s happening right now with the wedding, and Dan leaving, and the new season of Immersion. It was all just too much for me, and I just needed you so fucking much and-"

"But I’m back now, Mikey, I’m back and I’m not going anywhere" Gavin crooned rubbing his shoulder and kissing each tear away as they fell. Lindsay got up and went to sit at Michael’s other side and hugged him. Both of them hugged their lover tightly, murmuring sweet words to him as he cried.

At that moment, they knew that they will be there for each other, ready whenever one of them would hurt. Their love for each other was strong and unbreakable, and they will forever be in one another’s heart; their bond is that strong.


End file.
